ht_academyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kairi Matsuhara
frame|Kairi in his uniform. =Kairi= He`s the eldest son of the Matsuhara family and the successor of the Matsuhara Group, a corporation that develops high technology equipment for laboratories and industries related to science. He`s the Student Council Vice-President. Database Name: Matsuhara Kairi Age: 16 years Heigh: 1,70mt Weigh: 56kg Hair color: Purple Blue Eye color: Monochromatic eyes (Has 1 amber and 1 Crimson) Crimson Red (Contacts) Skin color: Dark pink History Kairi it`s the first son of a wealthy family followed by Eiri Matsuhara his twin sister and lastly his youngest brother Dairi Matsuhara. His father was never at home and had a lot of lovers. He´s mother had a sick body and could´t get up of bed after giving birth his younger brother, Dairi. He followed the steps to be the next family head, but was always worried about his mother condition and his youngest brother future. The day his mother died when he was 12 years old, Kairi promised to take care of his sister and brother and take them away from his father once he had the chance to, that`s why he leaved the main house and started to live together with his grandfather taking Eiri and Dairi along with him, they where able to live together and decided to change they surnames to Matsuhara, that was their mother surname and lived a peaceful life for a short time. When Kairi turned 13, he discovered his ability to see the "Distortions", the "Labyrinth`s" and the objects called "Mysteries" and "Truth`s". He was called from Hidden Truth Academy and enrrolled on the campus, there he discovered many things that normal people cannot see, and following the schools mission of maintaining the balance between Truth`s and Lies he was filled into the Student Council as Vice-President. He remains today as the successor of the Matsuhara Group his mother left behind, and its actually the head of the group taking care of everything from the academy and leaving one of his older counsins in charge for the time being. Personality Kairi is a brave young man, his temper is really short and is always looking after the Student Council president. He constantly changes his mood, he can be all kind and soft at one time and then suddenly he becomes cold and indifferent. He´s pretty manly and it`s always surrounded by girls around the school when his not busy with his work, he likes to flirt with them once he has the chance. He is very caring of the Student council president, but it is always losing his temper becouse of him, though he worries a lot for his security, he worries a lot for all the Student Council members and treats them as his own family. He´s always working more than what he has to do, since the president of the Student Council it`s pretty lazy. Aside from the fact that he is appearently always smiling, he has many things to hide from others. His past with his father leaved scares that will never heal and the memory of his mother also made him became a distant person who wears a mask in front of tohers, however he does care a lot for his so called "friends" and he`s willing to risk his life for them if its neccesary. Being close to Aria Shneider made him became a rather hard working person, he followed her steps and became a alchemist aprentice adcquiring knowledge about how the matter of the world works, Aria`s prescence also made Kairi turn to not trust people as much as he did in the past, becouse Aria had secrets that hurted Kairi more than how his father memory did, however Kairi only completely trust in Aria and his childhood friend Akio Ibaraki. Jobs Student Council Vice-President His duty is to take care of everything related to databases and information. Often does the work the President cannot do or forgets to do. School Security He is in charge of security of the school alongside with the Disciplinary Committee Head, with his magic ability for charms, he can set up shields around the campus and detect even the more slightly activity of the labyrinths, this also helps to detect when and where is going to appear the "Labyrinth of Lies" and he, as well as the other members from the Student Council has special permission to send messages through cellphone to each and every student on the campus to inform them about it. Abilities Elemental Alchemy: He is a fellow student of Professor Aria Shneider in the Alchemy field, he can control the elements such as "fire", "Water", "Wind" and "Earth", combining them allows Kairi to use different types of attacks but they are usually defensive techniques. With this Ability Kairi usually protects himself and his surrounding party inside the Labyrinths. Heaven`s Shield: This technique its Kairi`s special ability acquired from the bloodline f his ancestors that came from the first distortion of the gates of lies. This power is hold by every member of his family and its a skill only the Matsuhara family can use. With whits ability, he creates a perfect shield that surrounds the academy grounds including the forest, this way he can examine and store data about the events and distortions that occurs to the gate of lies as well as to track the time when the gate is going to appear. Overtake slash: Its a technique he developed with Aria, using his sword he creates a big amount of power with the fire ad wind elements, making a strong barrier of a dark purple color around his sword, when he uses this attack the enemy has its half life power taken away and the chance to give a critical attack, however this skill consume Kairi`s 3/4 of soul power. kairi03_smile.png|Kairi´s sport/casual clothes kairi02_smile.png|Kairi in his archery team uniform kairi01_smile.png|Kairi in his special clothes to enter Labyrinths KAIRI NEW CHARACTER SHEET|Kairi`s profile